Always
by Fallon Monroe
Summary: An inside look into Snow's thoughts leading up to her and Charming's parting in Snow Falls.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I know, tragic isn't it. **

* * *

><p>"I know, not your style."<p>

"Well, there's only one way to find out." She grinned, plucking it from his fingers and slipping it on her right ring finger.

She held out her hand about a foot from her face, her fingers pointing upwards. It was an impulsive move, one that if someone were to ask why, she wouldn't be able to answer; for reasons beyond her comprehension, she felt compelled to put it on. Snow could feel his eyes on her, unwaveringly, and after a long, drawn out moment, she tore her gaze away, her hazel eyes locking onto his striking blue.

"Yeah, not me at all." She lied. To be honest, the ring fit her perfectly; the flawless band was cool against her skin. She wasn't one for jewelry, she had said so herself. Sure, she had worn the vial of fairy dust, but that was different; it was meant to serve a purpose, not just hang about her neck decoratively- though that didn't matter much now, having used it up on the trolls in order to save Charming's life; much like he had done for her, when the Queen's soldiers were about to cut out her heart. But the ring, _his ring_, was different. It was beautiful to say the least, simple and elegant, with the soft green of the stone contrasting wonderfully against the smooth silver of the band. There was something about it that called to her. Perhaps it was the way the ring fit perfectly, neither too loose nor to tight; or perhaps it was the way the ring caught the light that trickled through the trees, the way the peridot(1) sparkled in the sun.

"I'm sure your fiancé will love it." She continued without pause, giving away nothing that could remotely hint at her previous thoughts. The words sounded false to her own ears, and a part of her, a relatively large part, hoped he had caught that as well. He knew what she thought of her- the nag with a bad attitude, his fiancé; she was a snooty, pampered princess whose personality couldn't be farther from his if she actually tried. It wasn't as if she even attempted to hide thoughts such as these from him, though she hadn't said as much in so many words.

Despite knowing who the ring was going to, Snow was glad they had gotten it back- even if it hadn't quite gone according to plan, and, she had to use up the fairy dust. She would have felt terrible if they hadn't been able to retrieve it, having been the one who had sold it in the first place; however, she couldn't help but think that it was wasted on the nag. The pampered princess wouldn't be able to appreciate the sentiments behind the ring- it had been his mother's after all, and for some reason Snow got the feeling his fiancé would rather have something, more…extravagant. How anyone could ever want something else was lost on Snow.

"Yeah…you know if you need more, you can have the rest, the ring is all I require."

"Oh, no. I'm good, thanks. We both got what we wanted." Snow smiled at him, though somehow it felt false. Not her smile, that was genuine. He was sweet, far kinder than she had expected, though they hadn't been verbally hostile for quite a while. She hadn't realized the carriage wasn't one of the Queen's at first- that fact became evident the moment he had chased after her, but the facts remained the same, she had stolen from him…and yet, here he was offering the very things she had taken from him mere days ago- excluding the ring, of course.

It was her words, not her smile that felt false. _We both got what we wanted _echoed in her mind, the words, even as she had said them aloud, felt like a lie. Their adventure, for she couldn't think of a better word for it, had started out with one goal in mind: get Charming back his ring, the one that was to be the nag's, so that she (Snow) could go off and live peacefully in isolation. Somehow, during the few days they had traveled together, things changed, at least on her end they did. He had been an annoying thorn in her side, from capturing her in that dratted net to threatening to turn her into the Queen; but then, although she had shoved him into the river to get away, he had saved her right as the Queen's soldiers had been about to cut out her heart. True, it was likely he had only come to her rescue in order to get back his ring, but still, he'd saved her and for that she was grateful. It was then that her idea of him shifted. He went from being annoyance that she couldn't wait to be rid of to a quick witted companion. If she was honest with herself, she had enjoyed his companionship, not that she would ever willingly admit that aloud. And there, in lied the problem. She didn't _want_ to give him back the ring, in fact now that their journey had come to a close, she wished she had taken the long way around, if only prolong this adventure a day or so.

"Well, where ever you're going be careful. Ever need anything-"

"You'll find me."

"Always."

"I almost believe that." And she did, she could _almost_ believe it. She didn't, not really, but she wanted to, she really and truly did. He sounded so confidant, so sure of himself. His sincerity shocked her to the very core. The way his vibrant blue eyes shone with earnestness made it almost impossible to doubt him, but despite his raw honesty logic begged to differ. He was resourceful, that much was evident, he _had_ found her twice now. But it was unlikely that their paths would ever cross again.

"Well, goodbye, Snow White."

His words were said almost matter-of-factly, a sense of finality in them. Their journey had come to an end, and Snow was sad to see it go. It had been interesting, their quest to get back his ring, but it was over now. In a moment she would turn her back to him and walk deeper into the forest, heading back down the path they had come from; while he would set off in the opposite direction, towards his castle where the nag awaited- most likely impatiently and agitatedly, but nonetheless there to welcome him home. And that would be that; he had his ring and she could finally get her long awaited isolated peace. At that thought she couldn't help but feel a pang of despair, the isolation she had so desired seemed to lose much of its appeal. With a steady, even tone she spoke without hesitance, "Goodbye, Prince Charming."

"I told you, it's James."

"Nah, still like Charming better." Snow grinned, flashing him a teasing smile before turning away. Taking a deep, steadying breath she steeled herself for what had finally come, and without looking back, she walked away. Snow could feel his gaze on her back and it took all of her will power to keep her steps calm and even. After several paces she came to a halt, giving into the temptation; turning her head, she glanced back at him over her shoulder. She had hoped to catch his eyes one last time, but regrettably it wasn't to be. Unconsciously, her body turned completely in his direction, her hazel orbs locked onto his retreating frame.

Each step he took brought him closer to the castle that loomed in the distance, and as such, closer to his fiancé. You_ can't hide from me. Wherever you are, I will find you._ The words he had spoken as she had ridden away echoed in her mind, holding her in place; frozen, she couldn't tear her gaze away. A small shimmer of hope bubbled within her, stifled by the crushing despair that followed moments behind. She wanted to believe it- to believe him, but it was unlikely their paths would ever cross again; he would marry the nag, and she would try and find the isolation she had so desired. A small, sad smile curled on her lips at the thought, resigned to the probability of never seeing him. Glancing down, she adjusted the sack over her shoulder and, turning around, she proceeded to walk away. Secretly she hoped he was right; the prospect of seeing him again, no matter how unlikely, stubbornly persisted.

_I told you I'd find you. No matter what you do, I will always find you._

* * *

><p>Review! Please and thank you. If you've read, then it would be nice to receive feedback; positive or negative, both are welcome if it helps me become a better writer.<p>

(1) I do not know what the stone actually is. However, the color is similar to that of peridot, and since I needed something to fill in the blank I took creative license and used that.

I'd like to thank **IzzeeKatt **for proof reading this before I posted and for suggesting places that need tweaking. Katt, you're an awesome friend; Izz, you're awesome too, however, you need to quit bugging Zane; and Zane, you need to stop sulking in the shadows, you're being antisocial, and it's only giving Izzee more ammo to use against you.


End file.
